Body Heat
by Seth the Inu
Summary: A certain truth is revealed between two companions as a bitter cold takes over the place.


**Body Heat**

Ebony and cobalt sat beside the other on the simple light brown couch, eyes trained on the illuminated television screen that displayed an action-type film, appealing to the tastes of both watchers. One had red-streaked arms simply crossed over his chest in relaxation, a black leg slung over the other, causing his sock-clad foot to dangle in the air. His companion was just as relaxed, perched sideways on the piece of furniture, with both uncovered hands situated at the front of his body on the seating cushions, one also sock-clad foot tucked comfortably under his blue body while the matching limb hung over the edge onto the floor.

Sonic had invited the dark hedgehog over to his house on a whim, deciding that they never got to spend any time together as friends, or allies, or acquaintances, or whatever it was that they were considered as. He disguised the impulsive words as a simple get-together, watching a movie to help them relax after all the stress that came with saving the world... _again_.

With reluctance on his part, Shadow had agreed after the constant pestering that Sonic gave, deciding a fight over something one could consider insignificant was useless (although the idea _was_ entertaining), choosing to follow the azure blur to his house, slightly curious at the whole situation but hiding it well, as they hurried to beat the upcoming storm.

Which led to both hedgehogs at ease seated in the front of the wide screen, shoes discarded as the floor heater chased away the chill from thundering rain outside, keeping the room warm enough for comfort.

Until everything turned off at once...

"What the-!"

"Oh, come _on!_"

...leaving the two mobians in pitch-blackness. Wide emerald contrasted with narrowed ruby as an awkward silence settled over the males, neither moving from their spots on the couch as one could hardly see through how dark it had immediately become, while the other had to almost squint despite their enhanced scientifically-engineered eyesight.

Scratching the back of his head with a bare hand, Sonic gave a nervous laugh in attempt to ease the minor tension that appeared. "I'm really, _really_ sorry. This, uh, this was not at_ all_ what I had planned."

Shadow waved his hand dismissively, then realised the blue hero couldn't see it with how perfectly his sable fur blended into the nightly shade. "I should leave then," he mentioned, but remained in his seated position as they each realised the stupidity of the idea as two sets of keen ears picked up the howls of wind that whirled and banged against walls and windows, as torrential rain grew harder and faster outside the protective building.

"No. No, stay," Sonic's voice called out from the gloom on Shadow's left, causing the dark one to turn more towards the source of the noise, quills bouncing from how fast his head spun around, one eyebrow raised in interested contemplation. "You can stay here for the night, as there is _no way_ I'm letting you go out in _that_ storm." Picturing the thumb jerk Sonic would have given towards the pointed out natural disaster raging, Shadow's mouth opened to rebut the idea for reasons known to him alone, but was interrupted as if the cerulean hedgehog knew it was going to happen. "Yeah, yeah. I know you're the 'Ultimate Lifeform'-" the older could just imagine now the quotation marks made with those words "-but that's not the point. You are still you. besides, there are standards that are to be followed, and this is _one of them_.

"So don't even think about back-chatting me about this, Shadow. You're staying for the night. I'll even let you use my bed, as it's the only one in the house; I wouldn't be a very good host if I forced you to sleep on the couch."

Stunned from the reprimand, all the poor raven hedgehog could do was agree to the offer, surprised at the ferocity of the display of caring from someone else towards him. And with that, silence once again rang throughout the room with the exception of the ever-constant gusting wind as both mobians continued to sit in the dark of the night of the house.

"Ne, Shadow?"

A long, drawn-out sigh filled with mild amusement was released. "What is it, faker?"

"Why..." an unusually timid cough was made to hide the slight unease Sonic felt, hoping to disguise it from his dark counterpart. "Why do you hate me?"

Blatant shock morphed the ebony's face at the unusual question as a pale blush swept onto his tan cheeks. Shadow ducked his head, turning away from the cerulean other, despite the fact green eyes wouldn't have seen the abnormal action from the lifeform. He mumbled too quietly for Sonic to hear properly the words. "It's none of your business to know."

"Eh?" Sonic pouted, confused at the avoiding answer. "What do you mean, 'not my business'? I'm the other person involved in this '_business_', thus in my right to know." An annoyed grunt was the only response given, causing the cobalt blur to change his tactics. Sonic leant forward, closer towards Shadow, one hand on the couch to support his leaning body, not realising the effect his action had on the older hedgehog. "_Please_, Shadow."

"Nnng," the black mobian quietly groaned, partially unsure of the correct action to take in this situation, but knowing which he would prefer. Puffing out a relenting sigh, crimson eyes focused on the spot the leaning blue hedgehog was, maintaining the eye contact with shimmering jade, even if the other participant had no clue of the action.

"I don't hate you at all. It's more, I hate what you _have_."

"Huh?" was the unintelligent reply from Sonic, making Shadow shake his head in amusement, entertained with the wide-eyed look on Sonic's face as he was confused with the given answer. But despite his surprise from what he got, the younger one stayed quiet, urging for the ebony hedgehog to continue, elaborating his barely understandable words.

"In a way, I guess I could say that it's more like I'm jealous. Jealous of your own qualities that make you good to others, like your bright nature that enables you to get along with everyone you meet, and how many end up becoming your friend. It doesn't matter who it is; you do it with such _ease_ that it looks easy when it's _not_.

"Everyone loves Sonic for being Sonic, instead of someone fake."

The raven male laughed under his breath, hearing Sonic next to him do the same as he realised the double meaning. Shadow felt slightly uncomfortable revealing himself so honestly in front of someone, _especially_ to Sonic, but found it calming to actually talk to someone he knew would understand.

Grunting, Shadow pulled his feet up onto the couch, wrapping red-tinted arms around his knees as he continued. "One thing I despise with you is the way you were brought into the world naturally, from parents who loved one another to some extent, instead of just an illegal experiment created from manipulated DNA of aliens, created to either protect or obliterate the planet for another's means, as well as a cure for an ill child. People would only look at me as a lethal weapon to be used, and not an actual living creature. Except for Maria. And when she died," his fists clenched tightly in frustration with himself as the memory flashed in his mind, "right in front of me when I couldn't do _anything_. I just became cold. I found it easier and less painful to close anyone and everyone off from me."

Shadow's throat clogged up, causing him to be unable to continue yet as he reminisced about the Ark, head dropping down to butt against folded knees. A peach hand touched his shoulder supporting, thumb brushing back and forth in a comforting, reassuring manner. The action caused Shadow to tilt his head sideways, to stare into concerned emerald that held a tinge of sorrow. No words were needed during the small exchange as Sonic helped his companion regain his composure. The screaming wind was the only thing heard throughout the cool room, but ignored for the most part.

With a grateful hum of thanks to the blue blur, Shadow straightened himself from his slouched position, a deep breath taken to steady his twitching fingers. Sonic took it as a good sign, removing his hand and returning it upturned on his lap as he readied himself to hear the rest of the dark mobian's explanation in silence.

"Everyone still fears me because of what it is I'm capable of doing, despite how well they hide it from showing. Especially the humans, but I figure that's just how their nature is, to fear what they don't know, or can't have.

"But out of everything there is, the one thing that I could possibly hate about you is your ability to keep your promises no matter what, whereas I seem to can't." A raised eyebrow in question from his silent companion urged Shadow on. "I promised that I would never allow another into my heart after Maria. But I broke it. I broke it and, well. Heh. Shows you just how perfect I am, huh?"

With a begrudging groan, Shadow's head returned to its position on his knees, too ashamed, too embarrassed to see whatever expression would be on Sonic's face, believing it to be disgust or disappointment over the truthful honesty. But it was what the blue one wanted, to know the reason behind it all.

Yet Sonic, who managed to stay quiet the whole time, was neither of those. While he was delighted to _finally_ have the reason behind the hate (no, no, not hate, _jealousy_) of his darker counterpart's actions, the azure hero's curiosity was intrigued once more, wondering as to the mysterious person Shadow was mentioning. '_Rouge most likely_,' he thought to himself, one hand under his chin in contemplation, despite the stinging pain in his chest at the thought. '_It makes sense, considering how often the two are seen together_.'

Humming to himself in agreement with the idea, Sonic turned back to the ebony hedgehog, forcing a smile onto his face that couldn't quite reach his eyes. A false laugh was emitted as well to back up the fake expression, capturing the attention of the distant-spaced mobian. "Well, never fear buddy. I think she likes you too for what it's worth."

"Eh?"

Head lifting up in surprise, Shadow stared with wide scarlet eyes, perplexed at what the other said. "What do-" The words cut off as he noticed the shivers controlling Sonic's body from the immense cold that had seeped in unnoticed during the confession, taking control of the room with the heater having been forcefully turned off. "You're shaking terribly."

"Wha?" With a glance at his quivering arm, Sonic realised the truth of the statement, having not realised he was actually _freezing_. With a nonchalant shrug of skin-toned shoulders, the younger hedgehog brushed the matter off as nothing. "Funny, I never noticed. Ah well, I'll just have to wrap up then," he stated, making a move to grab the thick cover Sonic kept for such occasions draped over the back of his couch. A black hand however interrupted the motion, seizing the warm material first and pulling it behind his back, wrapping it around his shoulders for warmth. "Jeez Shadow. Now that's just not right!"

Nothing was said from the sable mobian in response as he leant closer towards Sonic, firm hands grabbing the still quivering hedgehog, causing a squeak of disbelief to escape from chattering teeth, followed by a loud indignant "_Hey!_" as he was easily picked up and tenderly placed on Shadow's lap, the blanket then being wrapped around both males.

"Did I mention they were a 'she'?" Shadow asked entertainingly along with a quiet chuckle, holding the blur to his own body comfortably. "These days I believe Rouge is more interested in a certain pink hedgehog that we both happen to know of." With red-black fingers easily clenching the ends of the material together, Shadow's free hand grasping one of Sonic's, clutching it caringly as if it was a fragile ornament, while he lay his chin on the top of cobalt quills. "I, however, can only hope that the one I adore will accept my honest feelings for them though."

Sonic was somewhat stunned at the revelation, yet shy as well despite his usual bold nature. With effortless ease, he intertwined their clasped fingers through one another like puzzle pieces fitting in perfectly, leaning his heated body further into the warmth Shadow freely offered. "I'm sure they will, if only you in turn accept theirs."

A content purr rumbled from the chest of the dark hedgehog as he caught the hidden significance of the words, tightening his hold around the cerulean hero's body, pulling it even closer against his. Sonic lifted his head slightly, placing a simple yet loving kiss to the underside of his counterpart's chin, before cuddling back into the embrace, head nestled on the single patch of white fur pleasantly.

Both hedgehogs sat in their entwined position snugly, enjoying the feeling of each other after so long of hiding their honest feelings for so long, forgetting everything but the presence of their partner. So when the lights turned on in a sudden flash, the brightness illuminating the living room and it's two unexpected occupants, it caused a massive shock. The electronics started up afterwards, with the previously going television set displaying a static screen of black and white as the chilly heater spluttered back to life, filtering warm air to banish the cold away, working fast and efficiently.

Emerald and crimson blinked rapidly to adjust to the immediate glow, squinting at the change. A wide-eyed stare was shared, before Shadow's expression softened, his gaze warm like liquid lava that flowed smoothly. Ebony hand reaching to cup a crimson-blushed cream cheek, Shadow nuzzled their noses together affectionately, causing Sonic's eyes to slide close and hum pleasantly from the sensation, before pulling away and placing a lovable kiss on the tip of his mate's own black nose.

With gentle simplicity, Shadow lifted the blue hero off of his lap while ensuring the thick multicoloured blanket was secured around peach shoulders, regardless of the discontent whine of protest from Sonic's lips. Shadow moved away from his begging partner, walking around the room to switch off the unnecessary television and lights, instantly deciding to leave the heater on from how _cold_ it was in spite of their shared body heat under the warm covering; that extra comfort wouldn't hurt to have.

Task accomplished, he returned to the sunburnt couch, ruby-streaked black arms once more grabbing an awaiting Sonic and placing him back on his lap, settled in the space between dark crossed legs, but with the blue blur's body situated sideways, thin legs dangling over a sable one. Shadow wound one arm almost possessively around Sonic's slim waist, holding his mate close, with the other dark arm resting softly on a skin-toned shoulder, hand fisted to keep hold of the thick material he had wrapped around their bodies again. In turn, Sonic had placed one bare hand on the black arm around his lower body,threading fingers together once more, with his other tucked behind Shadow's back, anchoring his slender body against the raven mobian.

Murmuring drowsily yet happily, Sonic curled his position, giving one last nuzzle with his cheek against Shadow lovingly, before jade eyes drifted shut as he fell asleep, wrapped up in the embrace of the one he loved with his whole heart.

A chuckle escaped tanned lips as Shadow stared at the sight, finding it amazing how the great hero of Mobius, who stood tall and firm against any foe, could look so adorably _cute_. Lowering his face down to place another kiss on the top of his partner's head, Shadow settled himself to follow the blue hedgehog into the land of sleep, eyes shutting as his own head dropped to rest against azure quills comfortably without fear of injuring himself, comfortable with their shared position as black and blue merged together under a myriad of colours.

.*.*.*.*.*.

_This was an idea I had on what I could consider Shadow to be feeling whenever it is that he sees Sonic, and how everyone reacts around the blue hedgehog. You can see it however you like, as I'm sure there are many ways people could consider how Shadow sees anything, but this is one of my takes on the scenario._

_Yes, there was a big hint on Amouge there. Despite the fact of myself swinging that way, I'm not too fond of yuri pairings, but absolutely LOVE this female couple to bits! My next short '__**StH**__' idea I have planned - '__**To My Beloved**__' - will have more focus on them, instead of just in the background, as well as Sonadow. Another couple I adore though will be hinted at in it lol._

_As a bonus, I need help for another possibly planned idea. I need an outfit design for Shadow based somewhat on the outfit of Clopin from the film '__**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**__'. It can't be the exact same i.e. colour scheme, but just similar enough that would also match Shadow. It can be however you want it to look - style, accessories, colour. It doesn't matter how good your artistic skills are, as all entries will be much appreciated. Just send a private note to me with a link to your entry by the end of 30 September, and that's it. The outfit I decide to choose will be used in '__**The Ringer of Bells**__', as well as a short fic of your choice as a prize._


End file.
